Canción de cuna
by Shiorita
Summary: Cuentan que en el basto mar Egeo había millares de islas, cada una un reino, cada una un mundo, una historia. Como la historia de Andrómaca y Aquiles. Sucedió en un época de guerras, conquistas y amores que significaban traición. Andro&Héctor. Para Dry.


Cuatro meses después (más bien cinco) de subir este fic a mi LJ y decirle a Dry que era su regalo de cumpleaños me da por subirlo aquí. Ya sabéis que aquí sólo subo lo que me gusta mucho, o lo que quiero que esté aquí. Y bueno, no sé, creo que me daba cosa que esto se cargara los párrafos porque no los pone, y aquí son importantes. Sobre todo por lo larga que es la historia. Os pongo líneas en las grandes separaciones ¿oks? Al menos para no cagarla del todo. En fin, espero que os guste.

Besos

Shio ^^

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Canción de cuna**

Cuentan que en el basto mar Egeo había millares de islas, cada una un reino, cada una un mundo. Cuentan que sobre ellas se extendía un manto de estrellas y constelaciones que cuidaban de los hombres que en ellas habitaban. Cuentan que los dioses trazaban la vida de estos hombres, entretejiendo sus destinos de una forma que ni los sacerdotes podían imaginar.

Como la historia de Andrómaca y Aquiles. En un época de guerras, conquistas y amores que significaban traición, el destino de ambos quedó ligado de una manera que ninguno pudo, ni quiso alguna vez, comprender.

Hace mucho tiempo existía un reino de inmensa belleza y poder. Su pueblo era rico en oro, en especias y en cultura. Las canciones que allí se creaban surcaban el mar a través de los marineros que, con tan sólo haberlas oído una vez, las recordaban. Las miradas de sus hijas también eran famosas, por la inocencia que brillaba en ellas. Las de sus hijos, por la prudencia, que regía todos sus actos. Y su rey, que como muchos otros, adoraba la paz por encima de todo.

Para él su patria era su familia, y su familia, su vida. Su descendencia era próspera y sus hijos, todos varones, fuertes y sensatos. Los dioses le sonreían, pensaba; y lo creyó aún más cuando su mujer dio a luz a su primera y única hija. La princesa Andrómaca tenía los ojos de su madre, verdes como los corales del mar; la boca pequeña, en la que se escondía un beso, en un punto recóndito; y la piel tan suave como la superficie del río.

Era una niña alegre y lista. Cuando contaba apenas con seis años de edad su padre ya fantaseaba sobre su futuro marido y buscaba a un príncipe que fuera el orgullo de su patria, como ella era de la suya. Pero no parecía encontrar nunca al adecuado.

La pequeña iba creciendo y según cambiaba ella también lo hacían los tiempos. La paz de la que habían gozado se extinguía como algo que nunca existió del todo. Hasta que un día estalló la guerra. La avaricia de un hombre estrelló los deseos del viejo rey.

Las torres del palacio ardieron, los gritos de las mujeres y de los niños llenaron el cielo; los hombres se lanzaron a pelear tras gritar el nombre de su patria, un nombre que ya cayó en el olvido. Mientras sus hermanos corrían a defender lo que quedaba de su hogar, Andrómaca buscaba a su madre. Y cuando al final la encontró y la vio subida a lo alto del balcón, en el que tantos buenos momentos habían pasado, supo que ese era, y a la vez nunca sería tal, su destino.

Su madre cantaba aquella canción con la que ella, Andrómaca, había crecido. La nana que tantas veces la había acurrucado en sueños, que ella misma había aprendido a cantar tiempo atrás. Era una melodía suave, perfecta para dichos instantes y Andrómaca supo que, si su madre no se hubiera girado y la hubiera instado para que huyera, ella se hubiera quedado allí, escuchando su canción.

Pero corrió y atravesando los túneles y pasadizos por los que había jugado de pequeña abandonó la ciudad. Vagó sin rumbo durante mucho tiempo. Su pelo se engrasó, su piel se acartonó y sus labios se abrían sin querer ante la mención de cualquier alimento. Hasta que un día alguien la encontró, tumbada a orillas del río. La cogió entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su casa.

Al despertar, Andrómaca se vio rodeada de sirvientas que trataban de bajarle la fiebre y supuso que estaba de nuevo en casa, que todo había sido un mal sueño.

-¡Madre! Ha despertado.

No reconoció esa voz; abrió los ojos y con sorpresa, y pesar, descubrió que tampoco reconocía ese lugar. No estaba en casa, todo lo que trataba de negar había pasado de verdad. Comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Durante un tiempo la joven princesa no salió del cuarto en el que la había colocado. Comía poco, dormía mal y muchas noches se arrastraba hasta el balcón, donde miraba al horizonte sin ver nada, donde miraba su nueva casa viendo la anterior. Pero la vida no es un encierro y un día esa monotonía se rompió.

Estaba sentada en su tocador, peinándose los cabellos, que habían recuperado su brillo, con los dedos cuando alguien entró de sopetón en su habitación. Era un niño que parecía ser de su misma edad, quizás uno o dos años más. Andrómaca le miró con curiosidad, pues sólo había visto mujeres en ese lugar, y buscó algo que le resultase familiar, algún rasgo que reconociera de sus hermanos.

Aquel muchacho tenía el porte de su hermano mayor, del primogénito. El gesto de su cara era amable y ésta carecía de una forma acusada, por lo que iría cambiando según él creciera. El traje que vestía, una toga de colores cálidos, dejaba entrever unas piernas fuertes y unos brazos rápidos. Tan rápidos como el movimiento que hizo para entrar. Andrómaca supuso que no esperaba encontrársela allí, pues la expresión de su rostro mudó a sorpresa en cuanto la vio.

El chico se acercó hasta ella curioso:

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres una nueva hermana?

Andrómaca negó con la cabeza, pues no sabía qué contestar. Sólo recordaba su nombre:

-Me llamo Andrómaca, hija de Eetión.

El chico trató de hacer memoria, pero no se acordaba de las lecciones de su maestro, por lo que los reyes griegos no eran su punto fuerte.

-Yo soy Héctor, hijo de Príamo.

Su primer encuentro les causó gran impresión a ambos. Héctor, quién había estado jugando con sus hermanos a esconderse en el inmenso palacio de Príamo, ansiaba volver a encontrar la puerta donde dormía aquella princesa. Pues cuando, al día siguiente, le preguntó a su maestro por Eetión éste le contestó que era un rey. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada a Príamo, así que nadie se molestó en saber qué hacía allí Andrómaca.

La princesa, por su parte, también deseaba volver a verle, ya que la suya era la primera sonrisa sincera y despreocupada que había recibido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Comenzó a comer algo más, para estar más fuerte; y a dormir. Se peinaba los cabellos con una delicadeza que a las sirvientas les causaban tal fascinación que incluso le preguntaban cómo lo hacían. Y por la noche, antes de irse a la cama, se asomaba al balcón a cantar las canciones que había aprendido de su patria.

En el silencio de las noches de verano muchos se asomaban a las puertas de su casa a oírla cantar, sin saber de dónde procedía aquella voz. Notaban su alma libre de un peso que ya no recordaban, se sentían tan fugaces como el brillo del sol, y tan eternos como las estrellas que se alzaban sobre sus cabezas.

Sin embargo, una mañana las sirvientas anunciaron a la reina Hécuba que su huésped ya estaba recuperada. Entonces investigaron sobre ella y el maestro de Héctor comentó lo que éste le había dicho. Así supieron lo que había sido del reino de -. El día en que llegó el mensajero que habría de informarles la desolación envolvió a la familia real. Príamo miró a Hécuba y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Andrómaca pasaría a formar parte de Troya, sería princesa de Troya.

La princesa se sorprendió cuando vio entrar a la reina Hécuba a su aposento y le habló de la decisión que habían tomado ella y su esposo. Andrómaca, tentada a comenzar una nueva vida lejos del horror que había presenciado, aceptó la propuesta. Dos días después fue presentada ante la corte y ante el pueblo.

Vestida como una diosa, al andar dejaba traslucir la elegancia que le habían enseñado a mostrar. Ante ella depositaron miles de regalos; fue luego de que se sentaran y Príamo le concediera la palabra, cuando se adelantó, y con todos los troyanos como testigos, comenzó a cantar.

Reconocieron su voz y los ojos de los allí presentes se llenaron de lágrimas. La historia de su familia había pasado, cual rumor, por todas las bocas que ahora saboreaban la melodía que Andrómaca les tendía.

_No temas pequeño, el juego de los dioses_

_Las leyendas son un recuerdo_

_Son el pasado al que no hay que temer… _

Heleno, hijo segundo de Príamo y Hécuba, rió al ver a su hermano Héctor mirando embelesado cantar a la muchacha. Héctor, por su parte, lo ignoró, lo que causó mayor hilaridad a Heleno quien habló de preguntarle a Casandra si los dioses veían su unión. Casandra, hermana de Heleno y de Héctor, tenía los dones de la adivinación y servía a Apolo, dios que se había enamorado de ella.

La vida de los mortales tiene un brillo que fascina a los dioses. Desearían poder tenerlo para ellos, pero saben que eso significaría renunciar a su mortalidad, algo que no pueden ni atreverse a pensar. Por lo que no les queda otra que admirarnos desde lejos, ansiando lo que no tienen.

Sin embargo eso por lo que los dioses darían todo es lo que desprecian los hombres. Éstos prefieren la eternidad, que el devenir de los tiempos no les disuelva en el olvido como lo hace el paso del río sobre lo que antaño fueron rocas y ahora no es más que arena.

Muchos hombres habrían dado todo por ver a un dios, por ser como él, por su eternidad. Otros preferían vivir el día a día, con sus esposas, sus hijos, sus padres… Y otros, por el contrario, querían ser eternos entre los mortales. Ser recordados por siempre; un nombre que se susurra en la oscuridad y hace temblar incluso a los más bravos y valientes.

Así era Aquiles. Hijo de la ninfa Tetis y de Peleo, general de los Mirmidones, ansiaba, por encima de todo, que su nombre perviviera al paso de los tiempos.

Su nombre infundía temor. Lo escribían en documentos de guerra, en epístolas cuyos deseos de venganza se difuminaban al verlo. Lo cantaban rapsodas en las copiosas cenas de los reyes, y atravesaba el mar Egeo llegando más allá de sus costas. Llegando, incluso, hasta Anatolia, hasta Troya.

Pero allí no se cantaban sus victorias, ni se le honraba. Allí se le temía más que en ningún otro lugar. Porque Aquiles vivía allí, en las pesadillas de la nueva princesa de Troya. Los emisarios de Príamo descubrieron, poco después, que la masacre de la familia de Andrómaca había sido llevada a cabo por Aquiles.

La historia de Aquiles siempre había causado admiración en el joven Héctor, quien deseaba ser como él. Sin embargo, cuando supo qué había hecho comprendió también que la vida no se compone de guerras, sino de paz. Y renunció a todo eso, movido por un sentimiento que nunca antes había comprendido.

El día en que Héctor tomó a Andrómaca por esposa el júbilo y la alegría se apoderaron de Troya. Las murallas de la ciudad, erigidas por el mismo Poseidón, se abrieron para dar la bienvenida a todos aquellos que querían celebrarlo, que traían presentes para los futuros reyes de Troya.

Heleno, deseoso de compartir con su hermano su felicidad, pidió permiso a su padre para organizar unos juegos. La noticia se extendió por toda la región y más allá. Vinieron jóvenes de muchos lugares y se enfrentaron entre ellos.

Las jóvenes cantaban y bailaban, los muchachos peleaban y brindaban por la amistad y el amor, los mayores se deleitaban con los espectáculos, y los niños reían y jugaban mientras sus madres hablaban entre ellas.

Pero en el palacio no todo era alegría. Casandra había caído enferma y su fiebre no bajaba. Andrómaca propuso aplazar las nupcias hasta su recuperación, pero Casandra la detuvo. Le pidió que llamara a sus hermanos y cuando Heleno y Héctor llegaron les habló de la noticia que Apolo la enviaba: Alejandro había vuelto.

El corazón de los príncipes troyanos se enturbió y decidieron no contarle nada a su padre. Sabían muy bien que éste no dudaría en acogerlo como su hijo que era, y que eso significaba la caída de Troya.

Las bodas se celebraron, Casandra se recuperó y Alejandro, quien se hacía llamar Paris, ganó los juegos. Príamo, deseoso de saber quién había vencido a los príncipes troyanos, le convidó a un banquete en el palacio y le preguntó por su familia. No tardó mucho tiempo el soberano en darse cuenta de que aquel era el hijo al que había abandonado una noche fría de invierno en el monte. Sin que Heleno, Héctor, Casandra o ninguno de sus hijos pudiera evitarlo Príamo acogió en su palacio a su hijo.

-Troya querida: hoy los dioses se complacen en darte dos hijos más. Andrómaca, princesa de Troya y esposa de Héctor; y Paris, hijo de Príamo y príncipe de Troya.

Los hados sonreían el devenir de Troya. Se inició su época dorada. Los príncipes y princesas troyanos triunfaban en la batalla, en el amor, en todo lo que se proponían. Príamo y Hécuba entregaban a los dioses los mejores sacrificios, dando gracias a éstos por lo que les era dado. Nunca tantos emisarios de un reino volvieron con tantos tratados de paz firmados. Así, Troya se convirtió en un paraíso. Un edén donde muchos viajaban para olvidar el pasado, para forjar un presente, para aprender a creer en el futuro.

Los reinos de la península de Anatolia habían establecido un tratado de alianzas y paz promovido por los consejeros de Príamo. Cuando en la península reinó la paz, Troya siguió buscándola más allá del Egeo. Posó sus ojos en las polis griegas, en Atenas, en Ítaca, en Tesalia, en Esparta. Las naves se hicieron a la mar y a bordo de ellas viajaron dos de los más importantes príncipes de Troya.

Héctor, heredero al trono de Troya, y Paris, el hijo reencontrado. Durante su ausencia la joven Andrómaca dio a luz a su hijo, el pequeño Astianacte a quien su padre llamaría más tarde Escamandro, en honor al río que atravesaba Troya.

Mientras Héctor permanecía en la corte de Menelao tratando de que su hermano no se metiera en líos y manifestando el deseo de su padre de firmar la paz con Esparta; en su hogar reinaba la dicha.

Andrómaca adoraba a su pequeño. En el brillo de sus ojos veía la sonrisa con la que Héctor la había cautivado; en su risa oía la voz de marido susurrándole palabras que la empujaban a amarle más de lo que ya lo hacía; y cuando le acariciaba sentía que las flores de los cerezos de Troya se envolvían su piel.

Por las mañanas se pasaba las horas asomada al balcón, enseñándole la ciudad, mostrándole el inmenso mar que se abría a sus pies. Por las tardes paseaba con él por esas mismas calles que habían visto juntos a la luz de la mañana. Sus primeros pasos los dio en los jardines del palacio, a la luz del atardecer, mientras su madre reía de las ocurrencias de Heleno que seguía burlándose de los jóvenes enamorados que encontraba a su paso. Para él, el amor a la patria, a su casa y a su familia lo era todo; así que no encontraba necesario enamorarse de una mujer, al menos no aún.

Eneas era esta vez el objeto de su burla. Una de las damas de la reina Hécuba, con la que más tiempo pasaban las princesas Casandra y Briseida, era Creusa. La muchacha había despertado cierto interés en el espíritu del valiente Eneas y aquello le hacía mucha gracia a Heleno.

-Antes, cuando peleábamos y pasaban nuestras hermanas Eneas reía con júbilo y nos atacaba con mayor fiereza, con tal de ponernos en evidencia. Ahora, es incapaz de dar una sola estacada de forma correcta. Cuando corremos al río a bañarnos y las muchachas nos sorprenden le sube un rubor por las mejillas que hace que le arda la cara y parezca que ha estado demasiado expuesto al sol. Ay, pobre Eneas, otro que cayó presa del fuego del amor.

Heleno se lamentaba, alegando que ya no quedaban guerreros en Troya con el corazón bravo. Que todos habían caído en las redes del amor y Andrómaca, viendo cuanta razón tenía, pasaba los días en su compañía. Por las noches rezaba a los dioses para que Héctor regresara pronto y viera a su pequeño.

Supo que sería una noticia que lo alegraría a su vuelta; pero nunca supuso que sería de ese modo. La llegada de los príncipes troyanos causó una gran conmoción en su país. No venían solos, los acompañaba la mujer más hermosa que nadie había visto jamás. Se decía que era hija del mismo Zeus, que había nacido del huevo de un cisne, y también se decía que era la esposa del rey de Esparta.

Cuando el rey Príamo acogió a Helena, que así se llamaba, en su familia y la aceptó como troyana el corazón de muchos se encogió, sabiendo qué significaba. No habría paz con Esparta, no habría paz con Grecia; y probablemente ya nunca más tendrían paz. Pero al mirar al palacio y al recordar quien estaba allí y cuanta era su belleza, a los guerreros troyanos se les infundían una pasión y un orgullo que les daba fuerzas para luchar. Lucharían, sí, lucharían por Helena. Porque desde el mismo momento en que Helena pisó Troya, Helena formó parte de Troya.

Lejos de las cuadras y las herrerías donde se preparaban los caballos y las espadas, Andrómaca le enseñaba su orgullo a su esposo. Héctor sonreía embelesado mirando a su hijo quien trataba de alzar su manita hacia el rostro de su padre.

-Será el hijo más hermoso de Troya –sentenció Héctor con fe en sus palabras

Andrómaca callaba, pues había oído lo que éste le había dicho a Príamo. Y cuando el cielo amenazaba con guerra Andrómaca no solía tener muchas esperanzas. Envolvió al pequeño entre las mantas de su cuna y se sentó en su lecho, mientras le cantaba su nana.

Héctor se sentó junto a ella, y al notar que el niño ya dormía, se acercó más a ella. Andrómaca siguió cantando, pero deslizó su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de Héctor. Éste sonrió y besó a su mujer en los hombros y en el cuello. Apartó los cabellos que caían desordenados del moño con el que había aparecido en sociedad. Sus rizos caobas susurraron en mitad de la noche y Andrómaca se volvió hacia él. Un beso en la oscuridad de la habitación, seguido de otro más, y de otro y de un millar de besos más.

Las manos de Héctor surcaban el cuerpo de Andrómaca que se movía en concordancia con el de Héctor. Ambos descubrieron aquella noche cuánto se habían echado de menos; y sólo cuando los dos se separaron, una distancia ínfima, para mirarse y perderse en los ojos del otro, la luna se atrevió a asomarse a la ventana del aposento de los príncipes.

A la mañana siguiente Héctor preparó los batallones del ejército troyano y mandó a Eneas y a Heleno recibir a los aliados. En la playa de Troya se dispuso uno de los ejércitos más grandes nunca vistos. Las filas troyanas se completaban con guerreras amazónicas, al mando de Pentesilea; con soldados traídos de Tracia, de Peonia, de Licia, de Dardania. Etíopes, Misios, Lelegos… todos los reinos aliados de Troya esperaban su participación en esa guerra. Una guerra que los dioses, durante largo tiempo, ya habían anunciado. Los nombres de los héroes que participarían en ella, tanto de uno como de otro bando, pasaban de boca en boca, agrandando sus proezas, realzando sus virtudes, convirtiéndoles en leyenda.

Los caballos se encabritaron cuando las naves de los griegos llegaron a la orilla de la playa. Las flechas descendieron sobre ellos, alineadas como las puntas de una ola embravecida. Los griegos avanzaban con decisión, los troyanos resistieron el golpe.

La primera batalla se cobró cientos de muertos. Al anochecer del primer día de guerra la playa estaba plagada de cuerpos sin vida, carroña para los cuerpos. Por el honor que había que otorgar a Ares, dios de la guerra, se ofrecieron doce días para los funerales. Se recogieron los cadáveres y se erigieron piras donde se incineraron los cuerpos. Las llamas de las tumbas crepitaban iluminando la noche. Los gritos de las viudas, de los hijos, y los padres que llamaban, entre lamentos, a sus seres queridos muertos en la batalla inundaron la ciudad. Incluso parecía que el mar traía los lamentos de las familias griegas que perdían la esperanza de ver a los suyos regresar.

En la noche que siguió a ese primer encuentro con el ejército griego ningún príncipe troyano pudo dormir. En la alcoba de Paris, Helena temblaba de miedo, congoja y culpa. A punto estuvo de entregarse a Menelao confiada en que con ello consiguiera aplacar las furias. Deífobo y Troilo, hijos de Príamo y Hécuba, comprendieron aquel día que la guerra no era el arte de matar del que se hablaban en los cantos epopéyicos, sino el de sobrevivir a la estocada del enemigo. Lloraron en silencio la caída de sus amigos.

Héctor también lloró, después de que los funerales terminaran; pero no quiso derramar lágrimas ni estar triste delante de su hijo. Trató de dulcificar el rostro amargo de su mujer, que no dejaba de temer por la seguridad del propio Héctor.

-Sabes bien quién está ahí fuera. Sabes bien qué es capaz de hacer. Prométeme que no morirás, que no nos abandonarás –le pedía ella sabiendo que esa docena de días no era sino un respiro para recoger fuerzas. Que después habría otra batalla más, y a saber cuántas otras se sucederían.

Así fue. Durante diez largos años Troya estuvo sitiada por los griegos. Cada amanecer Andrómaca se levantaba y corría hacia el balcón, deseando ver el horizonte libre de las velas que, atadas a los mástiles de las naves griegas, se convertían en una amenaza constante. Durante esos diez años no había dormido tranquila una noche entera. Héctor trataba de tranquilizarla, pero nunca la prometía lo imposible. Nunca le dijo que sobreviviría a la guerra, que volvería sano y salvo; prefería no tocar ese tema y disfrutar los momentos que los dioses les regalaban.

El joven Astianacte crecía y aunque su infancia no era la que sus padres habían querido para él, al menos seguía vivo y libre. Andrómaca temblaba al imaginar qué sería de él si la ciudad caía. Una tarde en la que Troya libraba otra batalla frente a los enemigos griegos Andrómaca había bajado al jardín del palacio con Creusa, convertida ya en esposa de Eneas, y Helena. El rostro, antes bello e intacto de Helena, parecía un espectro. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como todos la recordaban pero Andrómaca reconocía a ese espectro que ahora habitaba en ella. Era el de saberse culpable de una desgracia que alcanzaba a todos menos a ella. A veces se preguntaba si debía morir su esposo, Paris, para que todos sintieran que la guerra también le afectaba a ella. Pero desechaba la idea, pues la codicia de Agamenón era lo que movía tantas tropas griegas; no el amor que una vez compartieron Menelao y ella.

Al mirar a Helena, Andrómaca tenía sentimientos encontrados. Admitía que, probablemente, sino hubiera venido hasta Troya, ella no estaría temiendo constantemente por la vida de su esposo y de todos sus hermanos. Sin embargo Helena era una persona a la que le era imposible odiar. Veía en ella a un alma que nunca antes había conocido. Era el fruto del amor entre un dios y una mortal. Dichas relaciones nunca terminaban bien ni eran bienvenidas por todos los dioses. Y cuando se mezclaban con los caminos de otros mortales, pocos salían bien parados. Eso lo sabía Andrómaca y también Helena; por lo que su carga, lejos de hacerse más liviana, se volvía casi imposible de soportar. Mas a pesar de todo siempre tenía dispuesta una sonrisa, un gesto de ayuda o la palabra precisa para mantener viva la esperanza que muchos corazones necesitaban.

Aquella tarde de finales de primavera y comienzos de verano los cerezos de Troya parecían ajenos al pesar que inundaba la ciudad. Astianacte, de diez añitos, jugaba a la pelota con su primo Ascanio. Andrómaca y Creusa les miraban embelesadas, olvidando, por un momento, que afuera se libraba una guerra. El mundo parecía tan sencillo cuando la única preocupación era pasar una pelota.

Un sollozo las sobresaltó y ambas miraron, no sin mostrar sorpresa, hacia Helena:

-En los palacios de Esparta los pequeños también juegan a la pelota. Mis hermanos, Cástor y Pólux, jugaban a encestar la pelota en una de las fuentes que había en el centro del jardín de mi padre. Un día acertaron y ya no volvimos a saber más de la pelota. Hasta que un día, mi hija, la dulce Hermione, vino corriendo junto a Ifigenia, su prima, diciendo que un cisne se había zambullido en la fuente y le había entregado la pelota.

Helena terminó la frase con una sonrisa de nostalgia y añoranza. Creusa se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Andrómaca, en cambio, alargó su mano y se la estrechó. No necesitaron más palabras. Un fuerte lazo se había creado entre ellas.

De repente una sirvienta entró en el jardín con una noticia del príncipe Héctor. Andrómaca se levantó, atemorizada. Pero las palabras que le dijeron la alegraron de tal manera que, en tiempos de guerra, bien podría haber sido ese el mejor día del año. El héroe Aquiles se retiraba del combate.

No había en todo el ejército griego figura que más temiera Andrómaca. Ni en mil años podría existir un hombre así; habitaba en sus pesadillas; en sus plegarias, para que no estuviera nunca cerca de Héctor en el combate.

En cuanto Héctor supo la nueva mandó un emisario a su esposa para que lo supiera; así estaría más tranquila, ambos los estaban. Aquella noche Andrómaca durmió sin sobresaltos, no se abalanzó, atemorizada, en mitad de la noche sobre la cuna para ver si Astianacte seguía allí; no palpó las sábanas de seda para saber si Héctor aún estaba a su lado. Aquella noche, en el Olimpo, Afrodita y su amante, Ares, velaron por sus sueños.

El día en que la sangre de Patroclo, primo de Aquiles, empapó la espada de Héctor muchos supieron que el final del príncipe troyano había llegado. Lo supo Antíloco, quien tuvo que dar la noticia a Aquiles de la muerte de su primo; lo supo Ulises, quien conocía mejor que nadie al jefe de los Mirmidones; lo supo Heleno, cuando vio a su hermano regresar con la mirada ausente. Lo supieron Héctor y Andrómaca, cuando los gritos de llanto de Aquiles atravesaron el aire que se respiraba en Troya.

Héctor, viendo cerca su final, tomó a Andrómaca de la mano y la condujo por la ciudad hasta la entrada de un pasadizo. La hizo prometer que si Troya caía ella huiría, poniéndose a salvo junto a Astianacte.

Andrómaca sólo lloró y, al igual que su esposo, no hizo ninguna promesa por si la llegaba a incumplir. Abrazó a Héctor sabiendo que esa sería su última noche. Lo besó y a la mañana siguiente lo despidió sin palabras. Le miró a los ojos y las pupilas de ambos se perdieron en ellas mismas, cuando, por un momento, los dos creyeron que el mundo se detenía para regalarles un día más.

-Te veré en los Campos Elíseos, mi amor.

-Acuérdate de cual es la puerta donde escondo mis sueños.

-Cuando llegues allí, canta. Reconoceré tu voz allí donde me encuentre.

Aquiles mató a Héctor. Andrómaca notó como todo su mundo moría con él. La esperanza que una vez había forjado, junto a Héctor, caía como una flor bajo el poder del invierno. Cuando la pira de Héctor ardió en la noche Andrómaca estaba desecha en lágrimas. La mano de su hijo, fuertemente agarrada a la suya, sudaba y temblaba como una hoja. Aquella noche Andrómaca salió de nuevo al balcón de su alcoba y cantó sobre Héctor. Cantó su vida, su historia; cantó todo lo que recordaba de él, buscando, quizás, despertar el fantasma de su marido para que regresara, por última vez, a verla.

Pero él no regresó. Prometió que la esperaría, tardara lo que tardase, el otro lado de la laguna Estigia.

Caído Héctor, muerto Aquiles, -a manos de Paris con una flecha guiada por el mismísimo Apolo- el espíritu de troyanos y griegos estaba por los suelos. En el campamento griego los hombres deseaban con todas sus fuerzas regresar a casa. Echaban de menos tantas cosas… Habían olvidado el color del cielo que se veía desde sus casas, el olor de las comidas que les preparaban, la voz y las caricias de sus mujeres. Sólo recordaban los nombres de sus familias, sólo los nombres. Habían ido a la guerra de Troya para forjarse un nombre y allí estaban, recordando simples palabras que para unos lo eran todo, para otros, nada. Néxtor, conocedor de las tretas de Ulises, le rogó a éste que ideara un plan para acabar con Troya de una vez por todas. Así lo hizo y a la mañana del noveno día tras la última tregua acordada los griegos fingieron su retirada.

Dejaron en la playa una ofrenda. Un hermoso caballo de madera, hecho a base de las naves cuyos hombres habían ardido sin esperanza de regresar. Encerrados en su interior los griegos esperaron a que, tal y como había predicho con lógica Ulises, los troyanos los introdujeran en las murallas. Tanto tiempo tratando de derribarlas y ahora las puertas se les abrían sin resistencia.

El manto de estrellas se fundió con la tierra inundando de oscuridad la ciudad de Troya. El silencio se adueñó de sus calles y los gritos de júbilo que horas antes se habían alzado en el cielo tras el fin de la guerra se durmieron. Y en ese sueño que se les antojó efímero y leve, algo ocurrió. Las tripas del caballo de los griegos se abrieron y dejaron surgir cientos de hombres. Se deslizaron hasta el suelo y, armados con lanzas y espadas, recorrieron la ciudad, destruyéndola.

Profanaron los templos, mataron a cuantos hombres se cruzaron en su camino, y ante los ojos horrorizados del rey Príamo y la reina Hécuba Troya ardió. Se quemaron sus jardines, sus casas, sus habitantes. Se quemaron sus sueños, su riqueza, su futuro. Todo lo que una vez fue próspero y hermoso ardía ahora en una pira inmensa fruto de la ambición de un hombre, del amor que dos amantes se entregaron a sabiendas de que era traición.

Andrómaca, quien desde hacía tiempo no dormía y miraba el horizonte desde su ventana buscando aquello que la haría volver junto a Héctor, descubrió pronto el movimiento de los griegos. Sacó del lecho a Astianacte y buscó, rápida, a Creusa y a Eneas. Les indicó que debían de hacer y mientras Eneas corría en busca de su padre y de cuantos troyanos encontraba Andrómaca llevó a Creusa hasta el pasadizo que Héctor le había enseñado días atrás.

-Ven con nosotros- le rogó Creusa con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas.

Andrómaca negó con la cabeza. Era su destino. Arder junto a Troya, con Héctor; de la misma manera que había muerto su madre. Porque él, el valeroso y famoso héroe Aquiles había destruido sus dos familias: ligando su destino en un pasado que nunca creyó que volvería a recordar con un futuro que nunca llegó a imaginar.

Y así, subida al balcón donde tantas noches y días había pasado Andrómaca cantó el poema que una vez había aprendido y que nunca olvidaría. La melodía de una historia que muchos deseaban creer, la nana que acurrucó a aquellos que murieron en Troya, ardiendo como ella. Muchos soldados griegos se detuvieron a escuchar sin poder apartar la vista de la estancia de palacio de donde parecía nacer tal canción.

_No temas pequeño, el juego de los dioses_

_Las leyendas son un recuerdo_

_Son el pasado al que no hay que temer…_

_Las estrellas de los dioses te guiarán_

_Por el camino que quieras andar_

_Tu destino es tu decisión_

_La noche es joven_

_Dama de la luz_

_Arde mi esperanza cual amor por ti._


End file.
